You stomped on my heart!
by swiingingstar123
Summary: He left her broken and alone. Hoping she would move on. Now she has move forward with life, but when a tragic accident shatters her again. Who is there and What happens when the only people you can rely on are the ones that hurt you the most? B/E. R&R!


**Title: You stompt on my heart**

**Chapter: 1. Daniel**

**Diclaimer: I unfortunatly wasn't fast enough to think up the great idea known as twilight, therefore I do not own it. I just like to shake things up a little bit. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

_I felt the familiar sensation of cold fingers tips brush against my lips. The ice cold feeling of fingers brushed over my lips, my cheeks, my closed eye lids, urging them to open. They opened immediately focusing on the perfect face. His face. His eyes were alight with love and happiness. They were lighter, like when he had just hunted. His perfect smile was glowing in the dim light of the moon. His cold body pressed flush against mine. His finger tips still caressing my face. We were perfectly happy lying there, looking at one another. He didn't need to say anything, not my name, not that he loved me. Him just being there was enough._

These were the best and worst kinds of dreams. Good in the sense that in these ones he looked like he loved me, that I was actually enough for him. The worst because it reminded me of how in reality this was far from the truth. He didn't love me _anymore. _That is why he left me broken and alone. Dreaming that He loved me, to see the spark in his topaz eyes, it just pulled at the hole that was my heart.

I opened my eyes to a dark room and a light snoring that now accompanied me at night. It was comforting to have that noise at night instead of dead silence. That noise meant I wasn't alone. Right in front of me my desk and computer sat hidden by the darkness. I rolled over, Daniel's shoulders rose and fell in perfect rhythm of sleep. I inched closer to him, till I my body was flushed with his. He stirred a little, but his arms snaked around my body. His arms weren't the one I was craving, the temperature told me that. He pulled me to his chest. It didn't matter that this wasn't the man I wanted with everything in my heart, no that man didn't love me, and this one did. That's all I needed to feel loved and I did in Daniel's human arms.

"I love you with all my heart, Bella." He whispered into my hair. I burrowed deeper into his chest.

"I love you too." And I did. With what I had left to give. I didn't dream of Edward, again, not while I was protected in Daniel's arms.

I had been with Daniel three years now. At first right after Ed- He left I was a mess. Catatonic was a word the doctor liked to used when describing me to my parents. I was like a ship cast out at sea, with no sense of direction. In the beginning Jake was my safe harbor, my light in the dark, the stars against my new moon, but when he imprinted my ship was thrown back out to sea.

I had started college in a daze. I didn't really care about anything, not my school work, not friends(not that I really had any left). All I cared about was getting wasted or high. I was always looking for my next fix. The next time I would be able to forget Him. I had met Daniel at a college. I don't actually remember out initial meeting, I was too far-gone.

I think, if I rely on what Daniel told me, at one point I started stripping and thank god Daniel put his foot down and took me home. I was pretty out of my mind and would have probably followed a pack of wolves into the wild, had they had a sexy voice. Daniel wasn't like the other college boys, the ones who, when I was drunk, and beyond all rational thinking, tried to get into my pants. It took me a while to trust him. The let him past the barrier I had put up so no one could do to me what He did. But Daniel was relentless. He all but stocked me, so I would even consider letting him take me out. I guess it was his perisistance and stuborn attituded, that reminded me of Edward, that I eventually let him take me out. He became my protector, savoir, my new safe harbor.

Daniel knows all about Him (well as much as I am allowed to tell).

I yanwed and streched. Letting my muscles relax as the sleep wore off. I lied in my bed revealing in the feeling of warmth left from Daniel's body on the sheets. I could here the running water of the shower, and then I heard it get cut off. Daniel walked out a towel slung low on his hips. He was very sexy, I had to admit. Seeing him with basically nothing on immediately made wetness pool between my legs. His shaggy blonde hair that tended to end up in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to contain it, was dripping water over his brod shoulders. The small beads of water were just begging to be licked beautiful blue green eyes that anyone could get lost in for hours, glanced over my newly awake form. The soft curves of his lips were turned up in a smile. It me want to jump out of bed and kiss him.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He smiled and leaned into to kiss me.

"Good Morning. I was about to come join you," I pulled at the towel. " But then you got out." I said lust coating my voice and my lips curling into a pout.

"I'm sorry baby. How about I join _you_ tonight?" He said in a sexy voice. A shiver ran down my spine. A huge smile spread across his face. I coyly shook my head yes.

"So have you thought about it anymore?" He asked perching himself on the edge of the bed. Well that was a mood killer right there. Nothing was more of a turn off than the thought of marriage.

"Ugh! Don't start this again!" I groaned throwing my arm over my eyes.

"I won't start again. But just answer me have you at least thought about it?" He questioned. Lying down next to me. Throwing his arm over my stomach pulling me too him. "Have you?" He asked again. Running his nose along my jaw line, and planting small kisses on my neck. I couldn't stay made at him when he did this. I sighed in pleasure.

"It doesn't have to big or elaborate. Just something that shows your mine." He said between kisses. His voice was persuading. But I wasn't hearing Daniel anymore, I was hearing the velvet voice I dreamed of so many times. It was His voice asking me to marry him, not Daniel's. I turned to face him, forgetting momentairly that it was not Edward but Daniel. I sighed as the realization hit me. I Planted a gentle kiss on his warm lips.

"Is that a yes?" He teased, but his eye glistened with excitement that it might be.

"No. But its not a no either." I smiled. He nodded, stroking my cheek.

"Ok." He said. But his eyes died a little. It made my heart burn. Its not that I didn't love Daniel, I did with everything that didn't belong to Edward. But was it fair to him that while he gave me everything he was, I had very little to give in return? Though everything I had left of my heart was invested in him. I knew if he left I would surely whither away in to emptiness. I couldn't live without him, I knew. Most of my heart was gone He had taken it with him. I knew I would never get it back again. He didn't want me, He didn't love me, but still part of me (a very small part) still waited for Him. That is why I hadn't said yes to Daniel, yet. But time was running out on how long Daniel would wait for me, and I couldn't lose him.

He leaned into to kiss me again.

"I have to continue getting ready. I have that stupid business meeting. But if everything goes well, this guy should be willing to invest and we can start the project." He smiled, light returning to his eyes. Then he crawled out of me arms.

"I think you look _good _right now. I'd invest in you." I said in a seductive voice. He chuckled as the towel dropped from his sexy body. It took all the stregnth I had not to jump his bones right as the towle hit the floor. But I didn. He pulled on some boxers.

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind while I focus on work. When really all I will want to be doing is coming home and showering with you." A coy smile spread across his lips.

I watched Daniel finish dressing, admiring the view. I was never happy when he had to leave. Normally I would have would have to work too. I still has a fear of being abondoned, even if he was just going to work. Today was supposed to be our day off to spend together. But Daniel had been working his butt off the find an investor, so when his business partner called yesterday saying they found one, he couldn't say no, and it would have been selfish of me to ask him to give it up. He finished dressing and I pulled on a robe.

"Come on baby, I will make you something to eat before you go." I said taking his hand. We walked together down the stairs and into the kitchen slash dinning room.

I pulled out some eggs and toast. Scrambling the eggs and toasting the bread.

"Are you sure Bella? I can go another time. This is our day together." He asked softly. Wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Yeah it Ok. I will be Ok without you for a couple hours." I tried to laugh it off and make a joke. But it really wasn't funny. I turned to face him. My back pressing against the counter. He cocked his head to the left concern in his eyes. I couln't look him in the eyes. "Sit, food is ready." I said pushing him away towards the table. He sat and I placed the food in front of him.

"I will be fine. I promise." I raised my hand in scouts honor. " I am just going to do some cleaning, the laundry, and maybe cook us a romantic dinner, to set the mood, for to night." I winked at him. "Go. That way you can come back to me sooner." I took his hand that was resting on the table. I held it as he ate.

"Ok baby." He pushed himself away from the table. "I will see you at dinner then." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Think about what I asked OK?" He murmured against my skin.

"Ok." I said tilting my head back so I could kiss him. Our lips touched soft and gentle, then grew hungry and urgent. The passion between us made me want to cry. When we broke we were both breathless.

"I love you." I said smiling at him.

"I love you too, baby. Very much." He kissed me head. "I will see you tonight." He said walking to the door and pulling on his coat. I ran to the door after him, watching as he climb into his car, waving goodbye as he pulled out and drove away.

***************

I must have dozed off at some point during the day. The natural light in the room was a dull gray of dusk. I had spent most of my day doing laundry and cleaning. it was five o'clock and Daniel would be home soon. I decided I would start dinner.

I walked down stairs flicking on lights as I went. I decided I would make spaghetti and homemade meatballs. Daniel's favorite. I put on a pot of water and starter to assemble the meatballs.

An hour later the table was set, the wine was poured, I was ready for some foreplay and some hot shower sex, but Daniel wasn't home.

6:15… and he still wasn't home. Daniel was never late.

6:30…. Came and went.

7:15: Where was he? The food was now cold. I was losing momentum for sex. Wait, is that even possible? I guess the meeting with the investor went better or longer than he had planned. I wrapped up his dinner and started a bubble bath. Waiting for his return. I had left him two messages by now.

8:00…. Now I was getting angry! Two hours and no call! That wasn't Daniel. I had dried my hair and put on some of Daniel's favorite red lingrie.

9:00… I was downright pissed! This was not like Daniel, not ever. He always called. Even when he brought me to my dorm room drunk and nearly passed out. He called the next morning to check on me. He called even if he was going to 5 minutes late. He knew how I worried. I had now called him about 10 times to no avial.

10:30…. Worried. That's what I was now. Worried. My heart beat in my chest as I lied on my empty bed in racy lingerie. This was not how it was suppose to be.

12:45 am… I had dozed of somewhere around eleven o'clock, when Daniel still hadn't come home. Something was wrong. THe pitt of my stomach knotted. This wasn't right. I stretched to search for my phone on the nightstand. Maybe he had called while I was sleeping. Maybe he left a message telling me how sorry he was for making me worry and how he was going to make it up to me all week. I smiled at the thought. I fumbled tiredly, smoothing my hand over the flat surface of the nightstand. I was just about to grab my phone and turn it on, when a loud knock came from the front door.

Daniel!

But why was he knocking, I was pretty sure I hadn't locked the door. Plus he had a key. Maybe he was drunk. Probably out celebrating. I pulled on my silk robe and ran down the stairs. Or at least tried to run. But when your name is Bella Swan you can't really run down the stairs, unless you are planning on taking a trip to the emergency room.

"You are in big trouble mister!" I tease shouted at the door. I wasn't entirely mad, I was just relieved he was home. "Not calling me like that! I nearly called the…" I was smiling and shouting as I threw open the door. "Police." I finished my sentence smiling. Ready to fling myself at Daniel. But I stop in my tracks and blink. Because before me stood, not a handsome blonde boy, but Charlie.

"Bella…" He took in my appearance. I blushed and closed my robe.

"Dad?" I questioned. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in while. He looked like he had been… Crying.

"Bella…" He said again his voice breaking.

"What dad? What's wrong? Is it sue?" I questioned frantically. Really wishing Daniel was here to help me if it was. But my dad shook his head tiredly.

"No Bella. Sue is fine…. Its...its Daniel." He looked up at me his eye apologetic. "I need you to come with me." My head was spinning. I suddenly noticed the police cruiser parked in my driveway, the lights flashing. It was Daniel? Charlie's words swirled around in my head.

"Bella…" Charlie reached out to take my arm. I pulled away.

"I will explain in the car. But Bella please. I really need you to come with me." Where? WHere did I need to go? I was in shock. No matter how much I urged my muscles to move, they stayed firmly locked. _Come on Bella he needs you. _

"OK," I stuttered still in a daze. I pulled my coat off the hanger and started walking to Charlie's cruiser.

"Uh, Bella." I turned to look at Charlie who was still standing in the door frame looking at me. I gave him a questioning look.

"I just thought you might want to get dressed? and maybe put on some shoes?" He replied.

"No. I don't. Just take me to see Daniel." I said trying to hold back the tears that were inevitablly going to come. Charlie nodded, closed the door, and followed me to the car.

********

"Bella, You need to stay calm." Charlie urged as we stood in the hospital waiting room.

"Charlie, just tell me what fucking happened." I said straining not to yell. I would stay calm. I would. I would stay calm, because that is what Daniel needed. "Charlie, please just take me to see Daniel. I need to see him. Please." I was on the verge of hysteria. Charlie could see that I was close to my breaking point.

"Bella he is alright-" Charlie started to say.

"Alright?! If he is so fucking alright why aren't I allowed to see him. If he is so fucking _alright_ what are we standing in a hospital waiting room. _Please_ let me see him. I can handle it. Just please don't take him away too." I said through tears.

"Ok Bella. I will take you to see him. Let me tell you what happened so you are prepared." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Daniel was in an accident this evening. He was rushed straight here. It was bad, Bella, real bad. But they have him stabilized for now. He has some severe internal bleeding…." Charlie trailed off or maybe I just wasn't listening anymore. Have you ever had an out of body experience. That's what was happening as Charlie replayed the accident for me.

I felt sick and disgusted. While I sat at home whining over the food getting cold and him being late, Daniel was smashed under a car hoping his next breath wouldn't be his last.

Everything suddenly became perfectly clear. My miracle, my safe harbor, was threatening to leave me. Again. Everyday I say No to Daniel about marriage, is one day closer to being back at sea. I couldn't lose him. Not if I could help it.

"…. Bella. He's in a coma now." Charlie finished. He rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder.

"He can still break out of it right?" I asked through sobs. I couldn't lose him. Not yet. I needed to tell him I would marry him. I needed to tell him that I would be his. If he just didn't leave me.

"Possibly." Was all Charlie said. I nodded.

"Can I see him. I just want to be near him." Charlie nodded to the nurse and began leading me down the hall towards Daniel's hospital room.

The hallway was white and seemed to go on forever. Nurses passed by quietly, making their way to invalid patients. I continued to cry, no, I was beyond crying. I thought of Daniel lying and dying in one of those beds, without me next to him. The thought nearly made me gag.

"Bella, do you want me to come in with you or give you a minute alone?" I wasn't sure I could handle being alone. I just might die from it. I knew Charlie was upset about Daniel. Over the past four years I had been through enough I didn't deserve this.

"Can you come in." He nodded and pushed the door open, revealing Daniel situated perfectly on the hospital bed. His blonde hair falling in his eye like always. His eyes were closed and his hands resting at his side. He had a few cuts sprinkled across his serene face. He didn't look to bad. But Charlie had said it was mostly internal damage. Nothing you could really see on the surface. In a way it was kinda like me.

Tubes were connected to his body through his nose and a machine beeped in the corner, signaling the beat of his heart.

A chair was placed beside the bed, screaming my name to come sit.

"Daniel." His name left my lips in no more than a whisper. Tears still fell freely from my eyes. I waked over to the chair, taking his hand in mine, like I had this morning at the table. I completely lost it then. I had reached hysteria. Sobs rocked my chest and I leaned forward placing my forehead on his hand. He lied there in a deep unmoving sleep.

"Daniel, come back. You can't leave me. I need you. Please, everyone has always left me, not you too. I need you. I love you. Come back to me." I cried over and over again into his hand. I must have been hunched over crying and repeating myself over and over, for a while because Charlie came over to tell me that he was going to the station to file some paper work. He also asked me about calling Daniel's mom, he offered to do it, but I told him I wanted to. I don't know what happened next because I went back to my sobs and words to Daniel.

"You have to come back. I need you. I want to marry you. I want to have your children. Did you hear that? I love you. I can't live without you. I will marry you. I finally said Yes, Daniel. Now wake up and kiss me. Yes, I will marry you! Yes, yes, yes." I said stronger each time. Maybe that was the key word. Yes. "Yes, Yes, Yes."

A gentle voice cleared behind me. It was probably the doctor coming to check his progress. I turned to acknowledge him…. As if this night could get any worse, topaz eyes and a beautiful face stared at me.

*******

**So what do you think? SHould I keep going? If it was terrible and you hated it let me know! I can take it! i promise! Review**


End file.
